Rose Tyler (I Love You)
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: He never got to say it in the end. He never got to tell the girl he loved how he really felt. And now, she would never know. Now Rose Tyler was gone forever. Even after all those companions, new and old, he never forgot Rose Tyler. He never really fell in love again. Because, he would always love his Rose.


**AN. I have only seen the first and second season, so this is only in my head of what happens next. Anyway, This is ****depressing**** just warning you.**

* * *

When he first saw her, he knew she was the person he wanted to bring with him next. Take her all over the galaxy. Through these eyes, though, he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was something about how pretty her smile was, or maybe it was because her name was so nice to say, but no matter the reason, she was his next companion. She stayed with him for a long time. They learned to know each other. He learned about her family. It was so nice. It felt normal. There weren't many normal things about him, and even though he wouldn't have wanted to stay if he was given the option, he loved it. And then, off to the Tardis he and she'd go, and wherever they went, neither of them could say, but they loved every single second of it. It didn't matter where they went even. He loved spending time with her. He loved the look on her face when she saw the world he knew so well. And then, after all the time they spent together, fighting Daleks and finding out the mystery of the Bad Wolf, he changed. He changed his face. And through these new eyes, he saw her. He saw the beauty of her, and he saw what he had been looking for. He had traveled all across space looking for it, but when he found it, he realized how simple it was to find her. She had never left. She was what he had been looking for. She was his life now. He wished with all his hearts that she could be like him. That she could be a Time Lord, and that together, they would never grow old, but he knew that his wish couldn't ever be granted. She was human. She'd grow old. She'd end up as a poor old women who never got married, never had kids, and never fell in love if he kept her with him. And that hurt him. He couldn't do that to her. Because in these eyes, he realized one thing: He loved her. And since he loved her, eventually, he had to let her go. He knew that even if she wasn't with him, somehow she'd be happy on earth. There was already one who loved her on Earth, and he would care about her. But for the time being, he didn't have to say goodbye. He was going to hold onto every moment he could with her. But he wouldn't let it show that he loved her, because then she would never want to leave, and as she grew old, he would just change.

And then came the end. The end of they're time together. Then came the Army that forced her away from him forever. He was never going to see her again. It was impossible. For the first time in his life, he didn't like impossible. It wasn't fair that she was gone! It was fair that he was never going to see her again. They had only kissed twice, and once it didn't count because she wasn't her, and the second time he didn't know his feelings about her. And now, when she was gone, he couldn't kiss her one last time. He couldn't do anything, but talk to the girl that he loved. But amazingly, she said it. His wish had come true and he was so happy.

"I love you" She had said to him with tears running down her face.

"Quite right, and I suppose, if this is the only time I can say it" He said, and looked at her in the eye. "Rose Tyler" But then he was gone. She was gone. He had never been able to say it. "I love you" He whispered. And tears ran down his face. Never in his life had he felt this way about another. He had cared about his other companions, but it wasn't as real as when he was with Rose. And more and more companions came and gone. He was fond of all of them, and were great friends with most, but never did he forget Rose Tyler. He loved her so much. He had so many companions he lost count, and he changed so many times, but Rose was still there in his memory. Some of his companions he forgot, but Rose was the only one in who broke into his hearts and stole them both. But never could he see her again. She was impossible to get to. All he wanted was to go to her and tell her that he loved her, since he hadn't been able to before, but he couldn't.

One hundred years in his future, Rose Tyler was dead. He didn't know how she had died, or when, but he could feel it in his hearts. A pulling at him. Like something was torn from him. He would do anything to at least go to her planet if not more, and hold her hand as she died as she did with her father. That is all he wanted, but it couldn't ever be done. She was gone, forever. He also wished to go back in time, and see her again. Watch from a distance as she and he ran wildly around the place, saving the world, but he had to let her go. It wouldn't be good for him. It wouldn't be healthy. He loved her, he would always love her, and no one else, but he had to let her go. He still had dreams where she appeared. He always saw her smile, but she was gone. His Rose was gone.

Fin.

* * *

**AN. Please, please, PLEASE review! This is my very first Doctor Who story and I really hope that it is good!**


End file.
